To the end
by My Chemical Romance FanGirl
Summary: Gerard loves Frank and Frank loves Gerard!
1. Chapter 1

Gerard's POV

It's a hot June night me and Frank are sitting under a tree holding hands and talking. Frank says " Gee do you really love me?" I reply to him " Frankie babe of cores I love you!" right after I said that I gave Frank a big wet kiss, but Frank kind of rejected the kiss. This confused me so I asked " Frank what's wrong you never back away when I kiss you, what's wrong?" Frank just looked at me with a sad look and said " Gerard we need to do some thing fun not just sit under a tree umm lets go to your house!" I blush and then smile at him. After a minute we stand up and start to walk through a field. "Hey Frank who ever gets to the house first gets some thing special from the other!" after I said that I winked at frank, and then we started to run to my house.

Frank's POV

OH I hope I get to his house first I am running as fats as I can, oh good now I can see his house, CRAP he's right behind me! Gee says to me " I'm going to win!" I start running as fast as I can and finally I get to the house before Gerard and I walk up to the door and wait for him when he gets to the door he's out of breath and super sweaty and his black hair hanging in his face. I laugh and say " I won now can we go up to your room?" Gerard replies out of breath " yeah we can go up to my room but Mikey is home!" I say " I don't care oh don't for get we have school tomorrow damn!" Gee says " oh fuck I completely for got we have school well I don't care you can sleep over!" I answer " yippy" and I hug him. He then opens the door we find Mikey asleep on the couch and we sneak up to Gerard's bed room.

Gerard's POV

We enter my room and Frank walks over to my bed and stands by it so I decide to push him down on to the bed and he lets out a small girlish scream. Then I jump on to the bed and land on him and I start to kiss him then he rips off my shirt and then I rip his shirt off and then we start to make out again. After a few minutes of non stop making out we stop and I ask " Frankie babe do u love me?" frank then says " of cores!" after a little while we fall asleep snuggling each other.


	2. the acsident

Frank's Pov. (Before)I looked over at Ashley and Gerard, Gee hugged Ash goodbye and then left for his part-time job which was at a comic book store. I watched him walk away, as soon as he left I ran over to looked at me then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me "Hey Frankie!" I smiled"Hey Ash!" We were best friends…but that wouldn't last long…because of what I was about to do…With out thinking I pressed my lips to hers. She immediately pulled away and stopped hugging me; then looked at me shocked. She screamed at me "WHAT THE HELL!" I completely ignored what she said and pulled her face to mine and put my lips on hers forcibly. She screamed in to my mouth then bit my lip, I pulled away but grabbed her arm so she couldn't run off. "Oww that hurt."She looked at me in fear "Frank, w..what…are..you..doing?" I put my finger over her lips and looked in to her dark brown eyes. I could see the fear in her eyes "Shhh every thing will be fine" She cried "Let go of me Frankie!" I didn't listen to her…I picked her up and put one of my hands over her mouth so she couldn't scream. I ran to my house; my parents weren't home. Good. I ran to my room, put Ashley down on my bed then locked the ran to the door and tried to unlock it, so I threw her into the wall. She fell to the floor with a gasp of pain. "I'm sorry, Ashley" I walked over to her and lifted her to her feet, then I threw her on to my bed…I pinned down her hands and sat on top of her stomach. She screamed at me. "FRANK STOP! PLEASE STOP!"I didn't listen to her… I pressed my lips to her neck, I kissed and sucked at her neck…. She cried more and screamed "PLEASE FRANKIE STOP! SOME ONE HELP ME!"That's when I lost it…I stopped and got off of her and walked over to my closet and pulled out a knife from a box. I stood there staring at her with the knife in my hands…She had pulled out her cell pone and had called some one. She was crying and yelling into the phone."F…F…FRANK'S….GOT….A…A..KNIFE...HE'S…GONNA…KILL…ME…HELP ME!" I heard a scream from the other end of the line and instantly knew she called Gerard. I could hear him say in to the phone "Calm down I will be there in 5 minutes!" Before she could say "Hurry." I took her phone and spoke in to it "In 5 minutes she will be dead" I then threw her phone on the ground breaking it.I lifted her to her feet and put the knife to her face. I dragged the blade across her cheek. I watched the warm red liquid drip of her face to the ground and watched it run down the blade…she screamed in pain. I dropped the knife and threw her into the door. She screamed bloody murder and fell to the was very limp and week. I threw a glass at her; it shattered as it hit her head, knocking her out and giving her several small cuts on her body. I dragged her cold pale dying body away from the door and toss her on to the bed. As I just realized what I have done I started to cry. I then hear a voice from the other side of the door "FRANK LET ME IN!" I walk over to the door and open it. I see Gerard crying, shocked, in fear of the worst and, completely pissed off. He looks at Ashley"D…D…D…Did…..you…k….k…k….kill….her?" he cried more as I answered "I don't know…I'm sorry…it started with a kiss and ended like this…..I lost it…I'm sorry"He stared at me in shock. He looked away from me ignoring me then walked over to her. He picked her up and held her in his arms


End file.
